Namida to chi to zetsubōtekina
by RoyIshida
Summary: Penyelidikan sebuah RS berjalan tragis! Bagaimana ceritanya?  Sekuel "Jerit Malam ala Bleach"? Kayaknya bukan deh
1. Scene I: Wanna go there?

Fanfic yang mengandung cerita seram!

Sekuel "Jerit Malam ala Bleach"? Sepertinya bukan

Tapi, ceritanya seperti apa ya?

Simak aja dulu di bawah ini….

* * *

**Namida to chi to zetsubō-tekina**

Scene I: Wanna go there?

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Pagi yang cerah, itulah yang mengggambarkan pagi hari tanggal 7 Juli ini. Tapi, tidak untuk semua orang.

Terlihat 2 orang laki-laki terlihat di sebuah atap sekolah.

"Ahhhhh!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut Oranye

"Heh, berisik!" ujar temannya yang berambut biru tua.

Mereka adalah Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida, murid dari SMA Karakura. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di atas situ.

Tapi, hanya ada mereka berdua saja di atap itu, tidak ada orang lain.

Uryu menatap Ichigo yang terlihat kesal sekali.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Uryu yang heran

"Gw bete banget!" ujar Ichigo "Gak ada hiburan nih!"

"Emang cuma lo doang?" tanya Uryu "Gara-gara liburan, jadi gak ada kerjaan nih di rumah..."

"Bukannya lo di rumah cuma sendirian?"

"Iya sih..."

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus di rencanakan. Dan seketika, mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

"Lo tau ide gw kan?" tanya Ichigo

"Yap" jawab Uryu

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan atap, dan berhenti di depan Taman.

"Panggilin Rukia, Inoue, sama Renji" ujar Ichigo "Gw tunggu mereka disini"

"Eh, maen nyuruh-nyuruh lo!" jawab Uryu yang emosi

"Suka-suka gw dong!" jawab Ichigo "Sana, pergi!"

Uryu pun pergi dengan kesal

**Dan setelah semuanya berkumpul di taman...**

"Mau ada acara apaan sih?" tanya Renji Abarai, yang kebetulan lagi nongkrong di toko Urahara

(Soalnya Byakuya marah gara-gara pohonnya dipake Renji buat nongkrong...)

"Iya, kan aku lagi capek" jawab Orihime Inoue, (katanya) pacar Uryu

"Heh strawberry, mang ada apaan sih?" tanya Rukia Kuchiki, adik Byakuya dan (katanya lagi) pacar Ichigo.

"Gw dan Ishida bikin acara bagus biar kita gak bosen di rumah terus!" ujar Ichigo yang bersemangat.

"Acara apa?" tanay Rukia, Orihime, dan Renji bersamaan.

"Kita akan menyelidiki tempat berhantu!" ujar Ichigo semangat.

hening

hening

"Itu aja?" tanya Rukia

"Ah, gampang banget tuh" jawab Renji

"Iya, gampang banget" jawab Orihime

Tapi, ternyata gak sekedar ngunjungin aja loh...

"Eh, jangan salah" jawab Uryu yang semangat juga "Kita berpencar loh di TKP, jadi ita menyelidiknya hanya sendirian aja"

hening

hening bertambah

"Nah, gw ikut deh!" jawab Rukia

"Aku juga!" jawab Orihime "Pasti seru deh!"

"Baiklah, gw ikut!" jawab Renji

"Nah, gitu dong, pada iktu..." ujar Ichigo senang

"Tapi, ntar kita nyelidikin pake apa?" tanya Orihime

"Tenang, kita ada perlengkapannya nih..."

Uryu pun membuka tas besar yang sempat dia bawa tadi. Renji, Rukia, dan Orihime heran melihatnya.

"Kamera dan senter?" ujar mereka bertiga heran.

"Yap, hanya dua benda itu yang boleh kita pegang" ujar Uryu

"Yang bener, Ishida?" ujar Renji, yang setengah tidak percaya

"Ya iyalah" jawab Uryu

"Dapet dari mana?" tanya Orihime

hening, lagi lagi

"Gitu deh..." jawab Ichigo

_FLASHBACK_

"Kurosaki, kita butuh kamera dan senter nih!"

"Mau cari dimana ya?"

Lalu, mereka melihat sebuah toko yang mau bangkrut, toko Elektronik tepatnya

"Tuhan menjawab doa gw" ujar Ichigo "Mas, kamera dan senter harganya berapa?"

"Kalian mau beli berapa?" tanya sang penjaga toko

"5 Kamera dan 5 senter" jawab Uryu

"Baiklah, ku ambil dulu barang-barangnya"

Sang penjaga tokopun masuk ke dalam, dan mengambilkan 5 kamera dan 5 senter

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Ichigo

"Ambil saja" ujarnya "Aku sudah bangkrut"

Uryu dan Ichigo tersenyum senang mendengarnya (Ya iyalah, di kasih gratis gitu...)

"Trimakasih, tuan!" Ujar Ichigo dan Uryu, yang langsung ngacir

"Iya! Hati-hati ya!" ujar sang penjaga toko

_BACK 2 NORMAL_

Memikirkan kejadian itu, Ichigo dan Uryu ketawa kecil._  
_

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Ichigo

"Eh, emnag kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia

DEG. Ichigo berhenti melangkah

"Kau belum merencanakannya ya...?" ujar Renji kesal

"Ya... Begitulah" jawab Ichigo sambil cengengesan

"Dasar bodoh! Pikirkan dulu tujuanmu!" ujar Rukia kesal.

"Iya iya, aku minta maaf!" jawab Ichigo kesal

"gw ada tempat yang bagus tuh, buat penyelidikan" ujar Uryu

Mereka semua menatap Uryu

"Dimana, Ishida-kun?" tanya Orihime

Uryu pun mengambil langkah

"Ayo, ikuti aku" ujar Uryu

Karna Ichigo tidak ada tujuan, jadi mereka semua mengikuti Uryu

**Di TKP...**

"Tempat apa ini, Ishida?" tanya Rukia heran.

Ternyata, Uryu membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang angker.

"Katanya, dulu ini adalah bekas rumah sakit yang ada sejak Urahara ada disini" jelas Uryu

"Jadi, sudah ada sejak lama sekali dong" jawab Rukia

"Betul" jawab Uryu "Dan katanya, tempat ini di tutup karna adanya peristiwa-peristiwa aneh di tempat ini"

"Peristiwa apa?" tanya Ichigo

Uryu terdiam, memikirkan jawabannya

"Semua orang di dalam RS ini... Mati"

DEG! Yang lain pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Kok bisa begitu?" tanya Rukia yang kaget

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Uryu "Sampai sekarang, tak ada yang tahu penyebabnya..."

"Dan ini adalah TKP yang menarik sekali!" ujar Ichigo "Ayo, kita masuk!"

"Tunggu dulu, Kurosaki-kun!" teriak Orihime

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk" jawab Ichigo

Merekapun masuk ke dalam bangunan Rumah Sakit itu...

Terlihat seseorang di atas atap, lalu menghilang.

"Tuanku, ada mangsa yang datang"

Orang itu tersenyum senang

"Ada berapa orang?" tanyanya

"5 orang" jawab pelayannya "3 laki-laki, dan 2 perempuan"

"Wah wah, ada perempuan nih! Sudah lama aku ingin menemui mereka..."

"Ayo anak buahku, kita mendapat tugas disini"

Siapakah orang-orang itu? Apa berarti, Ichigo dkk dalam bahaya?

Kita tunggu kisah lanjutannya!

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**

Setelah saya pikir-pikir, ini bukan sekuel cerita saya deh...

Tapi, ya sudahlah, dilanjutkan saja deh...

Tolong review ya!

-RoyIshida


	2. Scene II: Be carefull, Renji!

Nah nah nah, kali ini adalah lanjutan serial kita!

Well, pasti pada gak sabar nih...

Baca aja deh, atuhor lagi males cerewet

* * *

**Namida to chi to zetsubō-tekina**

Scene II: Be carefull, Renji!

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah tempat angker bersama-sama dengan Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, dan Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi saat mereka memulai penyelidikan mereka, ternyata mereka berlima telah dinantikan oleh sekelompok orang misterius….

**~TKP, Lobby awal...~**

"Nah, ini tempat awal kita" ujar Ichigo

Tempat pertama terlihat... Anhe (Tepatnya, nyeremin)

Bisa dilihat, ada banyak sarang laba-laba dan berbagai perabotan yang berdebu. Tempatnya juga sangat jelek.

"Yah, inilah yang baru ku sebut angker" ujar Renji "Kali ini, Ishida pinter juga nyari lokasi"

"Mang biasanya gw gak pinter?" ujar Uryu yang tersinggung

"Gak sih" jawab Renji enteng

Rukia melihat kalo ada 5 jalan terpisah

"Sepertinya, ada yang tau kalau kita akan ke sini" ujar Rukia

"Yap, sepertinya..." jawab Orihime

Ichigo yang mendengarnya, langsung membalikkan badan

"Kita harus berpencar sampai sini" ujar Ichigo "Setelah kalian selesai menyelidiki, kembali ke sini"

Mereka semua mengangguk

"Kata-kata itu mengingatkan ku akan seorang pria bodoh yang mengucapkan janji sebelum berpencar saat di las Noches..." ujar Uryu

"Kau mengejekku?" tahya Renji, yang kebawa emosi

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan" ujar Rukia

Mereka pun pergi melalui jalan mereka masing-masing.

Hening

SRET! Beberapa orang misterius muncul setelah Ichigo dkk berpencar.

"Mereka semua berpencar, tuanku" ujar seorang misterius yang melaporkan Ichigo dkk di chapter 1

Seketika, sang tuan tersenyum senang

"Mereka hanya mengizinkan kita untuk menemui mereka..." ujarnya

Lalu, dia membalikkan badannya

"Pergilah, muridku yang paling setia!" teriaknya "Lakukan pada mereka seperti yang kuperintahkan!"

Set set set set set! Lima orang di depannya pun pergi.

"Anda memberi mereka kejutan spesial ya?" tanya sang pelayan

"Benar" jawabnya "Dan mereka pasti akan menikmatinya..."

**_Lorong 1, RS Angker (TKP)_**

_**Renji Abarai**_

**Renji POV**

KRRUUUKKKKKRRUUKKK...

Sial, perutku kelaperan di saat seperti ini. Hah, aku jadi ingin makan pisang di pohon Kuchiki-taichou lagi deh...

(Nah, sifat aslinya muncul tuh! *author dibantai Renji*)

Tapi, lumayan juga Ichigo ngajakin. Daripada gw harus ngerjain pekerjaan rumah di rumah Urahara... Enakan mana?

KRRUUKKKKKK...

Ahhh... Enakan gw makan deh

SRET!

Walah, apaan tuh tadi? Wah, jangan-jangan hantu lagi...

SRET!

Wah! Kayaknya masih jalan tuh!

Gw kejar gak ya?

Coba deh gw cek, sekalian di potret aja deh... Takut kalo cuma mainan ^^

**Normal POV**

Renji pun mengikuti suara itu (Meski dengan perut yang lapar buanget...)

"Heh suara, kau pergi kemana?" ujar Renji kesal.

Dan dengan isi perut yang tak seimbang, Renji pun kembali melangkah.

Hingga akhirnya...

"Kamar pasien?" ujar Renji heran

Suara yang tadi Renji dengar, berhenti di kamar pasien nomer 92.

"Nah, ini pasti tempat terakhirnya!" ujar Renji

Brak! Renji pun membuka pintunya.

Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Itulah yang aneh

_Orangkah? Gak mungkin. Hantukah? Jangan-jangan... _Itulah yang di pikirkan Renji.

Dengan hasil yang minim, Renji hanya memotret seisi kamar pasien itu.

"Apaan nih?" ujar Renji yang heran

Korden itu berbeda warna. Yang satu merah, dan yang satu abu-abu.

"Wah wah, kok bisa beda warna ya?" ujar Renji heran

Dan setelah Renji teliti, ada logo aneh di tengan Korden.

Gambar pentagon. Pentagon yang aneh.

"Pentagon?" ujar Renji "Buat apa ya?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

Renji cepat membalikkan badannya. Sosok manusia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Renji heran

"Aku Szayel Apporo Grantz" ujarnya "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Hanya untuk penyelidikan" jawab Renji

"Penyelidikan?" tanya Szayel "Kau menyelidiki kami?"

"Tidak" seketika, Renji kaget dengan pertanyaan Szayel yang terakhir "Maksudmu, siapa 'kami'?"

Szayel tertawa

"Heh, apanya yang lucu?" ujar Renji kesal

"Kau tidak perlu ku beri tahu..." jawabnya

BRAK! Szayel memotong kasur yang ada di sebelah Renji

"... Karna riwayatmu berakhir di sini"

"Sial!"

Renji pun keluar dari ruangan, dan berlari menyusuri lorong. Szayel mengikutinya dari belakang

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, hua ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

"Sial! Sekarang aku dikejar orang aneh!" ujar Renji

Dan kemudian, Renji melihat persimpanagn di depan.

"Aha!" ujar Renji.

Renji berbelok, dan memasuki kamar pasien lain di dekat situ

Tek tek tek

Renji menahan nafasnya, agar Szayel tidak mengetahui tempatnya.

"Apa kau disini, anak muda?" ujar Szayel

Klontang.

Suara kaleng di dekat tempat Renji berbunyi.

"Kau disana ya...?"

Szayel makin mendekati tempat persembunyian Renji.

Tapi, yang terjadi...

Tek tek tek tek...

Langkahnya malah semakin menjauh. Renji pun keluar dai tempat persembunyiannya.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga..." ujar Renji lega, lalu segera pergi.

Renji pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi, di sebuah persimpangan lain...

SRET. Szayel muncul di depannya.

"Ka-kau..." Renji tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah kubilang" ujarnya "Kau takkan bisa lari dariku..."

Szayel pun mendekati Renji yang masih dengan ekspresi kaget

SRAT

"GGWWWWAAAA!"

Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, dan Orihime kaget mendengar suara teriakan renji

"Renji! baka aho!" teriak Rukia yang panik

"Abarai-kun..." Orihime terlihat kaget

"Reiatsu ini... Abarai!" teriak Uryu yang mengetahui berapa reiatsu Renji

Ichigo mulai kesal

"Sial! Renji, jawab aku! Renjiiiiii!" teriak Ichigo

Sementara itu, tuan misterius datang dan melihat Szayel dan Renji yang sudah penuh darah

"Dia sudah jatuh, tuanku..." jawab Szayel, sambil membuat pentagon dengan darah Renji

Tuan itu tersenyum senang

"Makin banyak yang jatuh, makin seru saja..." ujarnya "Kita lihat, siapa korban selanjutnya..."

Orang yang tersisa (Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, dan Orihime) mulai terlihat panik, megetahui kalau Renji sudah gugur

Mereka pun mulai hati-hati, karna ada yang menawan mereka disini...

"Hei, masih ada 4 orang lagi..." ujar seseorang di balik pintu "Kau memilih siapa?"

Orang itu melihat keluar jendela, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan menawan... dia"

Dia pun menunjuk ke seseorang dari anggota penyelidikan,

Dan yang dia incar ternyata...

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**"KENAPA GW DIBIKIN JATUH DULUAN?"

Well, itu teriakan Renji yang sering di dengerin Author kali ini...

Well well, kita sudah lihat kalau si Monyet dari Pohon Sakura Byakuya udah gugur *author dihajar Byakuya n Renji*

Masalahya, siapa korban selanjutnya?

Tunggu aja deh...

-RoyIshida

(Gomen kalo jadi serem... Kebawa alur cerita sih ^^)


	3. Scene III: That secret, who reveal now

Lanjut lagi ke chapter 3!

Kali ini, siapa yang jatuh? Dan siapakah sang kelompok misterius itu?

Udah, lihat saja di chapter ini ^^

* * *

**Namida to chi to Zetsubo-tekina**

Scene III: That secret, who reveal now

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah RS angker bersama-sama dengan Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Renji Abarai. Tapi, mereka berlima sudah diincar oleh sekelompok orang misterius dan Renji pun sudah menjadi korban. Para anggota yang tersisa, Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, dan Orihime, harus memikirkan siapa yang mengincar mereka dengan cepat, sebelum salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi korban juga...

"Kau yakin memilih dia?"

Orang yang melaporkan kedatangan Ichigo dkk di chapter 1, menanyakan hal itu kepada salah seorang temannya.

"Iya" jawab temannya "Aku akan membuat dirinya lebih baik"

Sang pelayan tuan misterius pun beranjak pergi "Terserah apa maumu"

"Hei"

Orang itu pun membalikkan badan, menatap temannya yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

"Apa kau tidak mengincarnya?" tanya temannya

"Untuk apa?" jawab sang pelayan "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh manusia"

"Jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang berlebihan" jawab temannya.

Hening. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Pergi sana" Ujar orang itu, lalu pergi menghilang, dibalik kegelapan.

"Dasar bodoh" ujar sang teman " 'Tidak tertarik dengan manusia'? Cih, konyol"\

Dia pun menatap jendela lagi.

"Aku akan menemuimu..." ujarnya

**Lorong 2, RS Angker**

**Orihime Inoue**

Cit cit cit...

Orihime menatap tikus yang melihat di depannya

"Oh, kupikir siapa..." ujar Orihime.

Orihime pun tetap melangkah menyusuri koridor, hinggga...

"Hah?"

Orihime melihat bayangan seseorang tadi. Orihime pun mengikuti arah bayangan itu.

_Apa itu Kurosaki-kun ya? Atau, Kichiki-san? _pikir Orihime.

Orihime pun tetap mengikuti bayangan itu, berharap mendapatkan temuan yang bagus. Dan akhirnya...

Orihime menemukan sebuah pintu aneh. Pintu yang tidak pernah dia lihat.

"Pintu apa ini?" ujar Orihime heran

**Orihime POV**

Kenapa ada pintu aneh disini? Dan tadi kok ada bayangan orang?

Apa... tadi itu Kurosaki-kun? Ishida-kun? Atau... Kuchiki-san?

Ah, aku bingung!

Well, pintu ini juga aneh... Ada gambar pentagonnya...

Haduh, aku jadi pangling deh...

Oh ya, kenapa aku gak masuk aja?

Meski aku ada firasat buruk dengan apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu, mending dibuka aja deh! Siapa tau, temuan yang bagus!

**Normal POV**

Orihime pun membuka pintu itu dan masuk. Dan Orihime mendapatkan temuan yang diluar pikirannya

SRET.

Saat Orihime masuk ke dalam, tempat itu penuh sekali dengan air.

tapi saat tadi dibuka, air malah tidak keluar.

_Tempat apa ini? _pikir Orihime.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga..."

Suara seseorang. Orihime mencari pemilik suara itu, tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam.

"Aku Grimmjow Jagerjaguez..." jawabnya lagi "Dan aku akan mempermainkanmu sebentar..."

Sriiing.

Orihime melihat RS Angker itu, dalam bentuk yang sebenarnya.

Tapi yang mengejutkan...

Semua orang disana sudah mati.

Mereka semua bersimbah darah. Melihatnya, Orihime hanya menangis.

_Mereka... Siapa yang membunuhnya? _pikir Orihime

Orihime pun melihat Renji, yang sudah mati. Mukanya terkejut dan pucat saat melihatnya.

_Abarai-kun... TIDAAAKKKK!_

Gambar itupun terus bermunculan, memenuhi pikiran Orihime.

Orihime pun gelisah. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Keluarkan aku, keluarkan aku, keluarkan aku!" teriak Orihime dengan muka yang sudah pucat.

Mendengar teriakan Orihime yang semakin melengking, Grimmjow tertawa keras.

"Teruslah berteriak, gadis muda... DAN AKU AKAN LEBIH MENGELUARKANNYA! Huahahahaha!"

_Aku harus keluar dari sini! _Pikir Orihime._ Tapi, bagaimana caranya?_

SET.

Tiba-tiba saja, air di dalam tempat itu menghilang dengan seketika. Orihime pun membuka matanya, dan berdiri.

"Halo, woman"

Orihime pun menengok ke belakang. 2 orang laki-laki ada di belakangnya.

Grimmjow dan sang pelayan.

"Kalian... Siapa?" tanya Orihime

"Grimmjow" jawab Grimmjow kesal.

_Dia... Yang tadi... _pikir Orihime. Orihime pun menatap temannya.

"Ulqiorra" ujarnya tenang. Nada suaranya tetap dingin, seperti biasa.

"Dia Ulqiorra Schifer" jawab Grimmjow.

Ulqiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime, sambil menatapnya.

Orihime hanya teridam terpaku, menatap mata Hijaunya yang dingin dan kelam.

"Kau tidak perlu berjalan lagi, woman..." Ulqiorra pun membelai rambut Orihime "Karna aku akan mengakhiri semua perjalanmu"

"Apa... Maksudmu?" ujar Orihime pelan

Orihime pun menatap sesuatu di balik tubuh Ulqiorra

"Maafkan aku"

CRAT

"KKYYYYAAAAAA!"

Seketika, Ichigo, Uryu, dan Rukia kaget mendengar teriakan Orihime tadi, yang berarti...

"Orihime...!" teriak Rukia

"Inoue! Inoue! Jangan mati Inoue!" teriak Ichigo yang seudah keringat dingin

Sementara itu, Uryu terdiam sejenak.

"Inoue... SIAPA DIBALIK SEMUA INI?"

Di temapt lain, Tuan misterius pun datang, dan melihat Grimmjow, Ulqiorra, dan Orihime yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Dia sudah jatuh, tuan" ujar Ulgiorra, sambil menggambar pentagon dengan darah Orihime

"Itu tadi mangsaku, bodoh" celetuk Grimmjow kesal

"Sudahlah Grimmjow, masih ada 3 orang lagi..." ujar sang tuan "... Dan aku ingin tau, siapa yang akan mati duluan..."

Grimmjow menatap Ulqiorra dengan sinis, tapi Ulqiorra tidak membalas tatapannya.

**Lorong 3, RS Angker**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

PIP PIP PIP PIP

"Di saat begini, masih ada aja yang nelpon..." ujar Rukia kesal, lalu mengangkat telpon "Halo, Rukia disini"

"Ini Ishida"

_Oh Ishida toh_, pikir Rukia. "Ada apa, Ishida?"

"Sepertinya aku mengetahui siapa pembunuh Inoue-san dan Abarai..." ujar Uryu

"Ya ya ya, cepat beritahu" ujar Ichigo. Ternyata, Ichigo juga tersambung

"Iya iya" jawab Uryu" Nemesis"

"Apaan tuh?" ujar Ichigo heran

"Well, mahluk legenda yang berasal dari Inggris" ujar Uryu

"Walah, mahluk Internasional ya..." ujar Ichigo

"Apa itu mahluk yang membunuh Renji dan Orihime?" tanya Rukia

"Kalu melihat keadaan, iya" jels Uryu "Kabarnya, mahluk ini sudah membunuh 5 penduduk desa sebelum ke sini, dan mayatnya menghilang"

"Jadi, kita dikejar oleh mahluk imajinasimu ya?" ujar Ichigo

"Bukan imajinasiku, tapi mahluk ini benar-benar ada!" ujar Uryu dengan tegas "Mahluk itu muncul lagi di London, Rusia, dan Roma. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya mati dibunuh mahluk itu. Aku pernah membaca buku mengenai mahluk itu"

"Itu mahluk atau tukang Imigrasi?" singgung Ichigo

"Ichigo, jangan bercanda" ujar Rukia "Ishida, ada pembuktian lain?"

"Em..." Uryu memegang sebuah artikel koran yang kebetulan tadi dia temukan "Sepertinya ada"

"Pembuktian seperti apa?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia secara bersamaan.

Uryu pun membuka koran itu

"Di sini tertulis; Pembunuhan besar-besaran terjadi di sebuah Rumah Sakit yang baru direnovasi 4 bulan lalu. Anehnya, tidak ada yang selamat dari kejadian mistis in"

"Nah, itu baru aneh" ujar Ichigo. Uryu pun membaca lagi

"Di bawahnya tertulis; Seorang anggota FBI hilang dari tempat kejadian tersebut. Saat polisi melihat kamera CCTV, anggota FBI itu adalah satu-satunya anggota yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Tapi, dia hilang begitu saja setelah kejadian berlangsung..."

Rukia terdiam sejenak, mukanya berubah menjadi kaget

"Anggota FBI?" ujar Rukia kaget "Tidak, tidak mungkin dia..."

"Hei hei, kau kenal dengan anak FBI yang hilang itu?" tahya Ichigo

"Sepertinya..." jawab Rukia "Kalau tidak salah, namanya-"

JLEB

"Sial, senterku mati!"

"Kok bisa?" tanya Uryu "Orang gw ganti sebelum kita penyelidikan kok..."

"Mana gw tau" ujar Rukia enteng "Tiba-tiba ma-"

Srriiinnggg

Lorong tempat Rukia menjadi sedikit terang, dengan adanya lilin di sekitar jalan

"-ti" lanjut Rukia. _Ada apa ini? _pikir Rukia

"Kau disana kan..."

DEG! Rukia membalikkan badannya. 3 orang misterius ada di belakangnya.

"Hoi, Rukia?" Ichigo mencoba memanggil Rukia dari telepon

"Si-si-siapa kalian?" ujar Rukia dengan muka pucat

"Bukankah kau membicarakan kami?" uajr yang di paling kanan

"APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak Rukia

"Rukia, jangan teriak dong!" ujar Ichigo "Kau kenapa?"

"Kami, bangsa Nemesis, memang suka mencari darah mausia..." ujar yang di tengah, mendekati Rukia "Dan, sepertinya kami bisa mengambil darahmu..."

Rukia menatap matanya. Tubuhnya teraasa tegang dan kaku, mukanya juga pucat

"Rukia, kau masih di sana kan? Rukia? RUKIA!"

CRASH!

Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia? Siapa agen FBI yang Rukia kenal, dan menghilang di kejadian itu?

**To Be Continiued...**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Rencananya mau di publish minggu lalu, tapi gak sempet ^^

Well, author sempet kaget ada yang tau Orihime yang keluar... (beneran loh!)

Hahahaha, author jadi kesenengan nih, nuggu film kesukaan auhor (gak nyambung...)

Ya sudahlah, jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia nanti?

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya deh, dan tolong reviewnya...

-RoyIshida


	4. Scene IV: Reunion in the Bad Time

Lanjutan lagi, lanjutan lagi….

Gimana ya, nasib Rukia?

Dan, siapa sih anggota FBI yang hilang dulu?

Tenang, semuanya akan terjawab di chapter ini! Liat aja…

**Namida to chi to zetsubō-tekina**

Scene IV: Reunion in the bad time

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah RS angker bersama-sama dengan Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Renji Abarai. Tapi, mereka berlim sudah ditunggu sekelompok orang yang bernama Nemesis. Ichigo, Uryu, dan Rukia harus berhati-hati karna Renji dan Orihime sudah menjadi korban. Dan di saat mereka menyelidiki kelompok itu, Rukia mengetahui nama agen FBI yang menghilang saat kejadian tragis di RS angker itu. Tapi sebelum Rukia memberitahu namanya, Rukia sudah ditemukan 3 orang kelompok Nemesis...

"Sial! Hape Rukia dibanting!" ujar Ichigo Kesal

Saat Rukia tercenang di akhir chapter 3, Handphone Rukia seperti dibanting oleh seseorang.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki" jawab Uryu enteng "Mungkin dia..."

"Gimana gw bisa tenang, bodoh?' jawab Ichigo tegas "Rukia udah dalam bahaya! Gw bisa ngerasain hal itu!"

"Terus lo mau ngapain? Lo gak tau dia dimana kan, tepatnya?" ujar Uryu kesal

"Tapi Ishida, Rukia sudah-"

"KUROSAKI, HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Uryu tadi membuat Ichigo langsung terdiam.

"Gw tau lo cemas sama Kuchiki-san..." ujar Uryu "Tapi, setidaknya lo tenang dulu. Kita gak tau dia dimana, dan situasi dia sekarang seperti apa. Kita hanya bisa berharap dia selamat, hanya itu. Lo ngerti maksud gw kan, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo makin terdiam. Memang, saat ini dia hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan.

"Sori" ujar Ichigo pelan, lalu menutup telponnya. _Rukia, bertahanlah samapi gw dateng... _pikir Ichigo, lalu pergi mencari Rukia

"Ka-ka-kalian mau apa...?" ujar Rukia dengan nada kaget

"Kami ingin bertemu denganmu, nona" ujar yang paling kanan "Aaroniero Arruniere"

"Coyote Starrk" jawab yang di paling kiri

Rukia pun menatap yang di tengah "Kau... Siapa?"

"Aku?" yang ditengah pun membuka Hood-nya.

Menatap wajahnya, Rukia terdenang

"Kau..."

_"Kakak mau kemana?"_

_"Kakak harus kerja dulu, nanti kakak pulangnya agak malem"_

_"Kakak kok selalu pulang malam? Aku jadi sedih..."_

_"Kakak harus mengaja orang orang, jadi kakak pulangnya malam..."_

_"Baiklah... Hati-hati di jalan!"_

_"Iya!"_

Hening. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Lama tak jumpa, Rukia..."

"Kau... Nii-san?"

Rukia tidak sadar dengan siapa dia lihat. Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak tirinya. Agen FBI yang menghilang dulu.

"Byakuya, kau kenal dengan dia?" ujar Starrk santai

"Dia adik tiriku" jawab Byakuya datar

"Wah wah, jadi reunian dengan adikmu ya?" ujar Starrk lagi

"Diam kau, Starrk" ujar Byakuya

"Well, bererti kau tidak punya niat untuk membunuhnya kan?" jawab Aaroniero "Kalau begitu..."

Set. Aaroniero berdiri di depan Rukia dengan seketika.

"... Biar aku saja" sambung Aaroniero

Sreek. Aaroniero mengeluarkan senjatanya, membuat Rukia kaget.

CRAT!

Seketika, pedang Byakuya sudah ada di badan Aarniero

"Bya.. Kuya... Ke... napa?"

Bruk. Aaroniero trjatuh.

"Apa yang kaulakukuan, agen bodoh?" teriak Starrk

SRET! Tubuh Starrk langsung penuh dengan darah

"Persetan kau... A... gen bo... doh!"

Bruk. Starrk pun juga terjatuh ke lantai.

Rukia kaget melihat Byakuya membunuh Aaroniero dan Starrk.

Byakuya langsung mendekati Rukia

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" ujar Byakuya pelan

Rukia menatap mata kakaknya, mata orang yang sudah lama menghilang tanpa kabar darinya.

"Kau... kau..."

**Rukia POV**

Plak

Aku menampar dia. Tapi, dia menerima tamparanku begitu saja.

"Kenapa nii-san harus menghillang?" ujarku kesal "Aku sudah menunggu kakak sejak lama! Aku sedih karna kakak tidak ada disampingku sampai saat ini! Kenapa... kenapa... KENAPA KAKAK HARUS MENJADI SEPERTI INI?"

Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuhku lemas, dan air mata pun mengalir dari pipiku.

Aku tidak dapat menahan semuanya, semua kebencianku pada nii-san.

"Jawab nii-san... JAWAB!"

Air mataku semakin banyak keluar. Sementara itu, nii-san hanya menghapus air mataku yang jatuh dari pipiku.

"Rukia..." ujarnya pelan "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu..."

"KENAPA?"

Aku mendorong nii-san jauh-jauh. Aku benci bila nii-san selalu menyembunyikan semua hal dariku.

Nii-san terdiam menatapku. Mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Dulu, bangsa Nemesis selalu mengincar keturunan keluarga Kuchiki" ujar nii-san "Dan saat dari keluarga Kuchiki hanya kau dan aku, dia mengincarmu..."

Au menatap nii-san. Apa betul yang dia katakan?

"Karna aku mengetahui hal itu, aku sengaja menghilang dari TKP. Lalu, aku membuat perjanjian dengannya; Aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka, asalkan dia tidak memburu keluarga Kuchiki lagi... Dan hal itu membuat dirimu bisa seperti sekarang, Rukia..."

Aku terdiam, mendengar nada sungguh-sungguhnya.

"Nii-san..."

Sret. Aku langsung meemluk kakakku dengan erat.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, nii-san" ujarku "Aku sangat rindu nii-san..."

"Aku juga, Rukia" bisik kakak. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Wah wah, mengharukan sekali ya..."

**Normal POV**

Rukia dan Byakuya melihat Grimmjow ada di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kau datang, Grimmjow?" ujar Byakuya

"Aku hanya merasa kalau Aaroniero dan Starrk telah dibunuh..."

Grimmjow pun menatap Rukia. Muka Rukia langsung berubah menjadi kaget.

"... Ternyata kau yang membunuhnya ya, Byakuya..."

Sreng! Byakuya segera melepaskan pedangnya, dan mengarahkannya pada Grimmjow

"Jangan ganggu adikku" ujar Byakuya tegas

"Hooo, adikmu ya?" ujar Grimmjow "Baiklah..."

CRING!

"Ayo kita bertarung, Byakuya! Huahahahaha!"

SRING! CRANG! PRANG!

Grimmjow bertarung dengan Byakuya, sementara Rukia hanya menatap mereka.

"Mana kemampuanmu, bocah FBI...?" ledek Grimjow

CRAT! Pedang Byakuya menggores wajah Grimmjow

"Wah wah, lumjayan juga..." ujar Grimmjow "Tapi..."

Srriinngg... Grimmmjow mengeluarkan cero ke arah Rukia

"... Bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan adik kesayanganmu?"

"RUKIA!"

Rukia hanya terdiam. Kakinya terasa berat sekali.

Tiba-tiba...

Crat.

Cero Grimmjow tidak mengenai Rukia...

Tapi Byakuya.

Bruk. Byakuya pun terjatuh. Rukia mendekati kakanya.

"Nii-san...!"

Muka Rukia berubah pucat, lalu segera memegang tangan Byakuya dengan erat.

"Jangan mati nii-san, kumohon..."

Tiba-tiba, Byakuya muntah darah. Rukia pun segera menidurkan Byakuya kembali.

"Aku... Tidak bisa bertahan.. maaf"

"Kakak bisa!" Rukia pun meemgang erat lagi tangan kakanya "Aku tidak ingin kakak pergi lagi, tidak mau!"

Byakuya pun tersenyum, menatap adik kesayangannya. Lalu, dia menyuruh Rukia mendekatinya.

"Moshiwake arimasenga, Rukia"

Pluk. Byakuya langsung menutup matanya.

Rukai mendekatkan tangannya ke jantung Byakuya, tapi tidak ada suara.

Byakuya Kuchiki sudah meninggal.

"Kenapa... Kenapa begini?"

Rukia terisak menatap wajah kakanya yang tersayang. Dia sangat mencintai kakaknya itu.

Sementara itu, Grimmjow berdiri di belakang Rukia.

"Kau masih menyayangi dia?" ujar Grimmjow "Kenapa? Padahal dia sudah meninggalaknmu hingga kau khawatir, dan membuat dendam yang ada di hatimu padanya..."

"KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

SRET! Rukia berusaha menusuk Grimmjow, tapi tangannya dipegang erat oleh Grimmjow.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau menodong pedangnya?" ujar Grimmhow

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" teriak Rukia. Mata Rukia mulai menunjukkan mata seorang pembunuh.

"Hmm... Lebih baik aku melakukan apa yang harusnya dilakukan Aaroniero tadi..."

Muka Rukia seketika berubah pucat, melihat senyuman misterius Grimmjow

Crat

"HWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan seketika, Ichigo dan Uryu kaget mendengar teriakan Rukia tadi.

"Kuchiki-san!" Uryu pun panik. Dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan menjadi korban.

Ichigo pun terlihat kaget, mukanya juga berubah menjadi pucat

"RUKKKIIIIAAAAA!"

Sementara itu, Tuan misterius pun datang dan melihat Grimmjow, dengan Byakuya dan Rukai yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Apakah dia berkhianat?" tanya Tuan misterius

"Anda sudah tau jawaban saya" jawab Grimmjow, lalu menggambar pentagon dengan darah Byakuya dan Rukia.

Tuan misterius pun menatap Byakuya yang terkapar di tanah, lalu tersenyum senang

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja" jawab tuan misterius "Masih ada 2 orang lagi yang harus kita bereskan..."

Tuan misterius pun menghilang dibalik kegelapan, sementara Grimmjow hanya terdiam.

Dan di sisi lainnya...

"Sekarang kita gimana nih?" ujar Ichigo yang sedang menelpon Uryu

"Kita coba cari tempat untuk bertemu, siapa tahu kita ketamuan" jawab Uryu

"Tapi, gw udah gak yakin lagi kita bakalan ketemuan..." jawab Ichigo

"Ya, gw tau" jawab uryu "Tapi, hanya itu jalan agar kita dapat menyusun rencana agar bisa keluar dari sini"

"Bukan menyusun rencana" jawab ichigo "Tapi mencari tahu kenapa mereka mengincar kita, dan apa tujuan mereka membuat kejadian itu"

"Hmm..." ujar Uryu "Ide bagus. Tapi bagaimana?"

"NAH! itu yang gw masih bingung!" ujar Ichigo balik.

Ichigo dan Uryu terdiam. Mereka terlihat despresi.

Seketika, ada bayangan yang melintas di depan Ichigo

"A... Apa itu?" Ujar Uryu yang terdengar kaget

"Kau melihat bayangan itu, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo

"Iya" jawab Uryu "Kau juga melihatnya?"

"Gw juga..." jawab Ichigo "Ya sudah, gw jalan dulu"

Ichigo pun menutup telponnya, lalu berjalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat 2 bayangan misterius di balik pintu tempat Ichigo tadi berdiri.

"Tinngal dia dan temannya..." ujar seseorang

"Betul..." jawab temannya "Dan kita akan menjebak mereka di penyalidikan mereka sendiri..."

Apa yang direncaankan 2 orang misterius tadi? Bagaimana nasib Ichigo dan Uryu? Dan, mampukah mereka menjawab misteri kelompok Nemesis?

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Sekilas, malah ada unsur kekeluargaan deh...

Yaaa sudahlah, hanya itu yang bisa gw lakukan sampai sejauh ini...

Tapi, apa sih yana akan ditemukan Ichigo dan Uryu?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, dan review please!

RoyIshida


	5. Scene V: They see the truth Then what?

Akhirnya ada lanjutannya…

Ngerasa ada yang agak serem nih di cerita kali ini…

Ah, gimana cerita Ichigo dan Uryu agar dapat berdiskusi?

Well, kita akan melihat cerita mereka kali ini….

* * *

** Namida to chi to zetsubō-tekina**

Scene V: They see the truth. Then what?

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah RS angker bersama-sama dengan Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Renji Abarai. Tapi, mereka berlim sudah ditunggu sekelompok orang yang bernama Nemesis. Ichigo, Uryu, dan Rukia harus berhati-hati karna Renji, Orihime, dan Rukia sudah menjadi korban. kali ini, Ichigo dan uryu mencoba untuk melacak inti penyerangan kelompok Nemesis di sini, dan dengan teman-teman mereka. Tapi, seseorang sudah ada di belakang mereka berdua, mendengar rencana mereka berdua, dan mempermainkan Ichigo dan uryu...

**Lorong 5, RS Angker**

**Uryu Ishida**

Nggiikk...

Uryu langsung menengok ke belakang. _Suara jangkrik kan?_ pikir Uryu.

Hening

_Ah, bener cuma suara jangkrik._

Uryu pun kembali berjalan. Kali ini, suasana lorong yang dia lewati terasa lebih gelap, dan lebih tidak biasa.

"Perassan gw ada yang gak beres nih..." ujar Uryu pelan

BRAK!

Uryu tiba-tiba kaget mendengar suara tabrakan itu.

"Si-si-siapa itu?"

Wujud itupun muncul dari balik kegelapan...

"Kurosaki?"

Yap, Ichigo. Tapi, mukanya terlihat sangat tidak biasa.

Malah, terlihat ketakutan.

"Eh, Ishida..." ujar Ichigo yang kelelahan.

BRUK!

Uryu langsung mendekati Ichigo yang berbaring.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Uryu "Kok mukamu lesu banget?"

"Emm..." gumam Ichigo "Gini deh..."

Flashback di lorong Ichigo

Krrik krikk kriikk...

_Suara jangkrik, atau suara ringtone hape ya? _pikir Ichigo

_Ah SWT, lanjut aja deh jalan._

Ichigo pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. terasa sepi sekali saat dia melangkah lebih dalam.

"Nah..." ujar Ichigo "Tinggal cari Ishi-"

Sret.

Sekilas, terlihat bayangan di depan Ichigo tadi. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo langsung merinding.

_A-a-a-apaan tuh tadi? _pikir Ichigo. _Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh..._

Set!

Bayangan sekilas itu muncul lagi di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo langsung keringat dingin.

"Ishida! Ini gak lucu, bego!" teriak Ichigo, yang mengira yang melakukan hal itu adalah Ishida.

Hening, gak ada jawaban.

"Jawab dong, kacamata bego!"

Hening lagi.

_Aneh, biasanya kalau gw teriakin yang tadi dia udah muncul..._

"ISHIDA!" teriak Ichigo lagi "KELUAR GAK LO, ATAU GW BU-"

Set.

Seseorang (Tepatnya, sesuatu) muncul di depan Ichigo.

Ternyata eh ternyata, hantu suster!

_"Haloo, anak muda.."_

"MMAAEEE!"

Ichigo langsung mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur!

_ "Jangan kaburr... aku akan menikah denganmu"_

"TIDAK SUDI!"

Ichigo langsung nambah kecepatan. Rasanya, dia kayak dikejar pengih hutang aja...

Set! Di belakangnya hantunya malah tambah banyak!

_Ya Tuhan! Kenapa gw harus dikejar setan? _pikir Ichigo yang panik 900%

_"Kemari, anak muda yang ganteng..."_

"ASTAFIRULLAH!" (Ichigo Islam ya?)

Ichigo langsung tambah kecepatan lagi...

Lalu, dia melihat belokan.

_Ini saatnya!_

Blek! Ichigo langsung belok dan bersembunyi.

Tapi hebatnya, si hantu malah gak tau dia belok (Jadi tetep jalan lurus aja... Gangguan mata tuh)

"Selamat gw..."

Back to Present

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seketika, Uryu ketawa ngakak banget (Balasan yang di cerita hantu saya yang pertama mungikn...)

mendengarnya, Ichigo langsung emosi.

"Heh! Penderitaan orang malah diketawain!" ujar Ichigo kesal

"Sori sori..." jawab Uryu yang masih cengengesan "Soalnya lucu banget!"

"Ya ya ya, whatever..."

Lalu, mereka berdua melihat sebuah pintu di depan mereka.

"Kok ada pintu?" ujar Ichigo "Perassan tadi gak ada deh..."

"Ya udah, kita masuk aja..."

Nggikik

"Bunyi pintunya gak enak amat ya?" ujar Ichigo

Uryu terdiam, terpaku melihat sesuatu.

"Heh Ishida" ujar Ichigo "Kau kenapa?"

"Ini intinya" ujar Uryu

"Hah?" Ichigo heran "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat ke depan, Kurosaki"

ichigo pun melihat ke depan. Matanya seketika terlihat kaget.

"A-a-a-apa ini?" ujar Ichigo kaget.

Terlihat sebuah papan besar di depan mereka, penuh dengan gambar dan tulisan yang dicoret dengan tulisan merah.

"Ini seperti peta pembunuhan" jawab Ichigo

"Benar" jawab Uryu "Dan kita menemukan bahan pembicaraan mereka..."

Uryu menatap, menyelidiki setiap artikel dan gambar yang ada.

"Itu... gambar RS dulu kan?" tanya Ichigo

Uryu pun menatap gambar RS yang masih baru dibuka.

"Kau benar" jawab Uryu "Ternyata, mereka mengincar tempat ini sejak dulu"

Ichigo pun ikut memeriksa, dan ada gambar agen FBI yang menghilang.

"Ini agen FBI yang menghilang" uajr Ichigo sambil menatap gambar itu "Namanya Byakuya Kuchiki"

"Bukannya itu kakak Kuchiki-san yang menghilang dulu?" tanya Uryu

"Benar" jawab Ichigo "Dan sepertinya mereka mengincar Rukia dan kakaknya..."

Lalu, Uryu melihat foto yang tak asing baginya...

"Kurosaki, lihat sisi ini"

Ichigo pun ke tempat Uryu, dan melihat foto yang dimaksud Uryu. Melihatnya, muka Ichigo terlihat kaget

"Foto ini..."

"Benar" jawab Uryu, sambil meraba foto itu "Ini foto kita berlima"

Uryu melihat fotonya dengan Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, dan Renji dulu. Muka Renji, Orihime, dan Rukia dicoret dengan spidol merah.

"Mereka menargetkan kita sejak lama" ujar Ichigo.

Tapi, Ichigo merasa ada yang janggal.

"Ishida?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang janggal?"

Uryu terlihat heran dengan pertanyaan Ichigo. " Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat lagi foto ini!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengambil foto itu.

Uryu pun memeriksanya, dan terlihat kaget.

"Kau benar" ujar Uryu "Gambar wajahku di foto hilang"

Uryu melihat gambar wajahnya seperti di bakar oleh seseorang. _Hal yang aneh,_ pikir Uryu.

Sret!

Uryu merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mencoba membekapnya dari belakang.

Sret! Uryu langsung menarik lengan baju Ichigo.

"Hei hei hei, ada apa Ishida?"

"Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini!" teriak Uryu

"Yaaa..." jawab Ichigo "Tapi-"

"SEKARANG!"

Ichigo pun melihat hal yang tidak beres di mata Uryu.

"Ishida... Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Kalian pikir bisa keluar dari sini?"

SET

Ulqiorra dan Grimmjow pun berdiri di depan Uryu dan Ichigo

"Dasar bodoh!" ujar grimmjow "Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini!"

"Bisa" jawab Ichigo "Kalau kami medapat jalannya"

Grimmjow tersenyum senang.

"Kalian... Menantangku?" ujar Grimmjow

"Tidak" uajr Ichigo

"Cuma ada satu cara kan?" bisik Uryu

"Iya" jawab Ichigo "Lari!"

Mereka pun segera lari.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari!" ujar Grimmjow yang hendak mengejar mereka.

Set! Uryu memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Semoga ini berhasil!"

Set!

BLAARRR!

Ternyata, Uryu sempat mengambil kembang api dari Ganju Shiba, adik pemilik toko kembang api terhebat di Rukongai.

"Pergilah duluan Kurosaki!" teriak Uryu

"Apa kau gila?" ujar Ichigo "Kau tidak bisa menahan mereka berdua!"

"Aku bisa!" jawab Uryu "Cepat, asap ini tidak bertahan lama!"

Ichigo menatap mata Uryu yang bersungguh-sungguh

"Jangan mati, Ishida"

"Ya, aku tahu"

Ichigo pun pergi, meninggalkan Uryu sendirian.

Uryu pun segera lari dari tempat itu, tapi mengambil jalan yang beda dengan Ichigo.

"Sial, dia kabur!" ujar Grimmjow kesal

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana..." jawab Ulqiorra "Dia sudah terjebak di permainan kita..."

SRAK

Uryu bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Dia duduk di lantai, lalu mengambil pistol yang sempat ia dapat di perjalanan.

_Semoga Kurosaki baik-baik saja..._

Srriikk...

Set! Uryu langsung menodongkan senjatanya. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dasar bodoh"

Set! uryu membalikkan badannya, dan menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Ulqiorra yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Apa maumu padaku dan temanku?" ujar Uryu yang terengah-engah

"Tidak ada" uajr Ulqiorra "Kami ingin melenyapkan kalian berdua"

"Kalian tidak punya alasan yang kuat dengan hal itu!"

Ulqiorra dan Uryu terdiam, saling menatap.

"Kau akan melihat mereka" ujar Ulqiorra

Uryu terlihat heran "Apa maksudmu?"

SRAK!

Grimmjow mencekik Uryu dengan tali yang dia pegang.

"Jangan banyak bicara, manusia kecil..." ujar Grimmjow "Kau berhak diam saja..."

"Apa maumu...?" ujar Uryu yang masih tercekik.

Sret! Tarikan tali Grimmjow membuat Uryu merasa tercekik lebih kuat.

"Diam saja, atau cekikanmu akan kutambah" bisik Grimmjow "Turunkan saja senjatamu sekarang"

"Ti-i-idak.. A-a-akan..."

Sret!

"Cepat Turunkan!"

Trek.

Uryu menjatuhkan senjatanya ke lantai. Grimmjow tersenyum senang.

"Patuhi saja perintah kami berdua..." ujar Grimmjow "Atau kau akan mati lebih cepat daripada temanmu yang kabur tadi..."

Tek, tek

Ulqiorra berjalan mendekati Uryu yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa,, yang ku lakukan sekarang?" ujar Uryu

Sret! Uryu mulai merasa sesak.

"Kau hanya boleh meratapi nasibmu, manusia..." ujar Ulqiorra "Karna kau tidak punya harapan, sama seperti temanmu itu..."

_Aku... Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang_ pikir Uryu berulang-ulang. Rasanya, dia seperti tidak punya pilihan lagi.

Sementara itu, Ichigo berlari menyusuri lorong yang gelap.

"Ishida... Aku mempercayaimu kali ini!"

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Uryu? Apakah Ichigo akan menolong Uryu, setelah dia mengetahui keadaan Uryu? Dan, apa misteri di balik terbakarnya wajah Uryu di fotonya dengan yang lainnya?

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Akhirnya, kesampaian juga membuat saat-saat seperti ini!

Mirip sama F**** F****** sih, tapi ya... gak sama-sama amat ^^

Hmm... Bagaimana ya, kelanjutan seri ini nanti?

Tunggu, dan review please!

-RoyIshida


	6. Scene VI: Tell about her

Lanjutan lagi, readers!

Kali ini, kita akan membahas sesuatu yang sangat tidak diketahui Ichigo dan Uryu!

Lantas, Bagaimana nasib Uryu yang tertangkap? Dan, bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Well, hanya chapter kali ini yang bisa menjawab...

* * *

** Namida to chi to zetsubō-tekina**

Scene VI: Tell about her

_Diclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah RS angker bersama-sama dengan Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Renji Abarai. Tapi, mereka berlim sudah ditunggu sekelompok orang yang bernama Nemesis. Ichigo, Uryu, dan Rukia harus berhati-hati karna Renji, Orihime, dan Rukia sudah menjadi korban. Di saat mereka sudah mengetahui rencana Nemesis sebenarnya, Ulqiorra dan Grimmjow menghadang emmereka pergi. Terpaksa, Uryu dan Ichigo harus berpisah jalan. Tapi, keadaan tidak berubah. Uryu tertangkap basah oleh Ulqiorra dan grimmjow, sementara Ichigo tetap berlari menuju pintu luar, meski tetap memikirkan nasib Uryu. Mereka berdua harus bertahan, sampai jawaban datang...

**Lorong lain, RS Angker**

Tap tap tap

Ichigo hanya berlari, meninggalkan Uryu sendirian.

Meski dia tahu Uryu adalah orang yang sangat ia percaya, tapi ia takut kalau dia juga mati.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya..." ujar Ichigo berkali-kali.

Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah, karna dia merelakan uryu menahan 2 orang Nemesis, itu, meski akhirannya Uryu tidak berhasil.

_Uryu! Gw gak pengen ada apa-apa sama lo! _pikir Uryu _Sampe ada apa-apa, gw gak akan segan-segan ngebunuh lo!_

Ichigo menatap senternya, melihat papan yang tadi ia lihat dengan Uryu. Renji, Orihime, Rukia, dan sekarang Uryu...

"SEETAANNNN!"

Ichigo berteriak kesal._ Kenapa gw harus kehilangan semua orang di dekat gw?_

Kesal, Ichigo pun melempar sebuah batu yang ada di dekatnya. Lalu, ia melihat langit-langit RS.

"Kenapa... Kenapa?"

Ichigo pun tertunduk lemas. Tubuhnya seakan tidak ingin bergerak lebih jauh.

"Gw... Gak mau lanjutin lagi..."

_Kurosaki!_

DEG! Ichigo mendongak, seakan mendengar suara Uryu lagi.

_Dasar payah, masa begini saja masih gak bisa? Ayo, coba lagi!_

_Tambah terus kekuatanmu! Ayolah, kau tidak akan mengecewakan Kuchiki-san dan Inoue-san kan?_

_Masa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Aku tidak tahu soal itu!  
_

_Kurosaki... Terima kasih atas semuanya._

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu, Uryu selalu memberi dia semangat, meski Uryu kadang membencinya.

"Hahaha, dasar kacamata'

Ichigo pun berlari lagi. _Sekarang gw tau, gw harus apa!_

Ichigo pun tersenyum senang, lalu berjalan lagi.

Tuba-tiba, seseorang muncul saat Ichigo pergi.

"Kau sudah kutemukan... Manusia.."

**Ruangan Misterius, RS Angker**

"Errgghh..."

Uryu pun akhirnya terbangun. Entah mengapa, setelah ia dicekik oleh Grimmjow, ia pingsan begitu saja. Dan saat ia terbangun. ia sudah berada di ruangan yang berbeda.

"Ini... Dimana?"

Uryu pun menatap sekeliling. Tempat yang asing, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Lalu, ia melihat banyak orang yang duduk dan tergeletak di lantai.

Tapi, mereka sudah tidak hidup. mereka sudah mati.

Darah mereka muncul dimana-mana dan menggenang di lantai, sampai uryu juga menginjak darah mereka.

Melihat semua orang itu, muka Uryu berubah pucat.

_Inikah... para korban yang menghilang waktu itu? _pikirnya. _Gw harus cari Kurosaki!_

Uryu mencoba pergi dari tempat itu, tapi badannya seperti terikat kuat. Tarikan talinya terasa saat Uryu mencoba bergerak.

_Hahaha, sialnya aku _pikir Uryu lagi _Gw udah gak bisa kemana-mana sekarang..._

Tek tek tek

Uryu pun mendongak. Sekilas, Ulqiorra muncul dari pintu depan.

"Kau sudah bangun, manusia?"

"Menurutmu?" jawab Uryu enteng

Ulqiorra hanya diam saja "Ulqiorra Schiffer. Kau?"

"Uryu Ishida" jawab Uryu "Ada perlu apa kau menangkapku?"

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan" ujar Ulqiorra "Dan kau harus menjawabnya"

Uryu tersenyum enteng "Aku tidak tahu aku bisa menjawabnya atau tidak"

BEG!

Seketika, ulqiorra membekap mulut Uryu.

"Kau tidak perlu berkomentar"

Uryu cuma terdiam, medenngar suara Ulqiorra yang datar.

"Ceritakan aku..." bisik Ulqiorra "Tentang woman berambut jingga itu"

Uryu langsung terlihat kaget. _Untuk apa dia menanyakan Inoue-san?_

Ulqiorra pun lansung melepaskan bekapannya, lalu duduk tak jauh dari Uryu.

"Ceritakan tentang dia, Ishida Uryu" jawab Ulqiorra

Uryu pun terdiam "Namanya Orihime Inoue, murid SMA 1 Karakura dan teman sekelasku. Dia adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan bersemangat, makanya banyak yang mau berteman dengannya. Orangnya sangat baik dan lemut, dan juga sangat polos, sehingga ide-ide yang dia keluarkan kadang membuat orang malah tersenyum. Dia sangat tidak mau melihat orang terluka dan sedih, dan dia menerima semua orang apa adanya"

Ulqiorra terdiam mendengar ungkapan Uryu. Mukanya terlihat sedih

"Apa kau teringat sesuatu?" ujar Uryu

"Begitulah" jawab Ulqiorra "Orang yang sangat aku cintai, dan sangat aku hargai di dunia ini"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Uryu

"Lace" jawab Ulqiorra "Sifatnya sama seperti temanmu itu. Dia menerimaku sebagai pacarnya, dan lalu kami tunangan dan menikmati hidup apa adanya"

Uryu pun melihat senyuman kecil di mulut Ulqiorra.

"Tapi..." lanjut Ulqiorra "Ada yang mencoba menghancurkan hubungan kami"

_"Hahaha, bisa saja kau!"_

_"Aku gitu!"_

_Tek_

_"Hei, siapa kau?"_

"Dia mencoba membunuh Lace, dan dia berhasil"

_"Lace, cepat pergi dari sini! Dia membawa Kapak!"_

_"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu!"_

_"Jangan, Lace! Ini berbahaya!"_

Uryu mulai terlihat heran "Memang, siapa yang membunuh Lace?"

Ulqiorra terdiam. Mukanya mulai terlihat marah.

"Tuanku sendiri"

_SRAAASH_

"Membunuh Lace-ku yang sangat aku cintai di depan kedua mataku sendiri"

_"Haha.. Maaf, Ulqiorra..."_

_"LACEEEEEEE!"_

"Melihta ekspersiku, tuan besar tersenyum dan mengejekku"

_"Kau sangat mencintai dia, kan?"_

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

_"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"  
_

_DOR!_

Hening. Tidak ada suara dari mereke berdua.

"Jadi, kau mengikuti kelompok ini untuk balas dendam padanya?" tanya Uryu

"Begitulah" jawab Ulqiorra, lalu mengambil foto Lace yang selalu dia simpan "Aku tidak mau Lace menangis di sana"

Uryu tersenyum pelan "Pasti berat, Ulqiorra"

Ulqiorra terdiam, lalau mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba, dia berbisik ke Uryu

"Maukah... Kau menjaga rahasia ini, dan melakukan hal itu untukku bila aku tidak bisa?"

Uryu terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan

"Pasti" jawab Uryu 'Tapi, kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Ulqiorra

"Kenapa foto yang kutemukan di papan itu... Wajahku seperti terbakar?"

Ulqiorra pun terdiam

"Tuan besar sangat mencari tubuh manusia yang baru, menggantikan tubuhnya yang lama" jawab Ulqiorra "Mengatahui hal itu, kau langsung mencari orang yang dapat melakukan hal tadi. Dan aku tahu, kau bisa. Maka, aku membakar wajahmu di foto..."

"... Agar aku bisa membantumu" lanjut Uryu

"Begitulah"

DOK DOK DOK

"Hoi Ulqiorra, buka pintunya!"

Teriakan Grimmjow membuat Ulqiorra kaget. Lalu, dia berjalan mendekati pintu

"Pegang janjimu, Ishida Uryu"

Krek, pintu pun terbuka

"Lama amat" ujar Grimmjow

"Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Ulqiorra "Kau sendiri sedang apa datang ke sini?"

"Tidak perlu ku beri tahu"

Grimmjow pun masuk sambil menyeret seseorang. Dan seseorang itu...

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Uryu melihat Ichigo yang sudah babak belur. Sepertinya habis berantem dengan Grimmjow.

"Hahahaha, sekarang aku juga kena"

Uryu pun tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. _Kurosaki bodoh, _pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kalian reunian saja?" ujar Grimmjow

Uryu dan Ichigo heran mendengarnya

"Reunian?" ujar Ichigo "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja, baka" ujar Grimmjow "Kalian, masuklah!"

Tek tek tek

Lalu, masuk 3 orang misterius ke dalam ruangan.

Melhiatnya, wajah Uryu dan Ichigo langsung berubah menjadi kaget

"Kalian...?"

"Bagaimana bisa...?"

_Sementara itu, di ruangan lain_

Sang tuan misterius menatap jendela, melihat pemandangan gelap di luar.

Teng teng teng

Mendengar bunyi jam itu, sang tuan tersenyum senang.

"Saatnya menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya..."

Siapakah 3 orang yang Uryu dan Ichigo lihat? Dan, siapakah dalang di balik semua kejadian ini?

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga!

Ni gara-gara Internet rumah ngeleg sih! Jadi, author harus update di warnet deket rumah deh...

Dan ujung-ujungnya, author juga telat update. Gomen, readers!

Yaaa, kita tunggu kelanjutannya saja.

Review juga!

RoyIshida


	7. Scene VII: More bad Truth that we know

Lanjut lagi, harus lanjut!

Untuk chapter kali ini, siapakah yang dilihat Ichigo dan Uryu?

Apa jangan-jangan….

Woi! Readers baca aja, daripada author yang baca… ^^

* * *

**Namida to chi to zetsubo-tekina**

Scene VII: More Bad truth that we know

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah RS Angker bersama-sama dengan Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, dan Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi saat mereka menyelidiki, mereka berlima sudah diincar oleh kelompok misterius bernama Nemesis. Renji, Orihime, dan Rukia sudah jadi korban. 2 Anggota yang tersisia, Ichigo dan Uryu pun mencari jalan keluar. Uryu yang tertangkap, mengetahui kalau Ulqiorra memiliki dendam yang kelam dengan tuannya karna membunuh orang yang dia cintai, Lace. Tapi di saat itu, Grimmjow datang dan membawa Ichigo yang babak belur. Lalu, Grimmjow memanggil 3 orang, yang sepertinya Ichigo dan Uryu kenal sekali….

"Lama tak jumpa, Ichigo, Ishida..."

"What the...?" ujar Ichigo kaget. _Apa gw kagak salah liat ya? _, pikir Ichigo berulang-ulang.

"Gak mungkin kalian bertiga..."ujar Uryu juga "Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa...?"

Ichigo dan Uryu mulai merasa aneh. _Kenapa mereka bertiga muncul? Bagaimana bisa?_

Melihat expresi Ichigo dan Uryu, Grimmjow tertawa senang._  
_

"Hahahaha, gw tau lo berdua bakalan kaget..." ujar Grimmjow senang "... Melihat teman kalian sendiri"

Percaya gak percaya, mimpi atau bukan, halusinasi atau bukan juga, Ichigo dan Uryu melihat Renji, Rukia, dan Orihime dalam keadaan hidup dan tidak apa-apa! ini bener-bener kenyataan, bukan rekayasa! (Astaga...)

Tapi, Ichigo dan Uryu melihat hal aneh dari muka mereka bertiga...

Apa?

...

_Kenapa... Mereka tersenyum?_

Yap, mereka bertiga tidak terlihat sedih, malah terlihat senang. Mimpi atau kagak, itu kenyataanya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Ishida?" ujar Renji santai "Kau melakukan pengelakan ya?"

Uryu mengalihkan pandangannya "AKu tidak harus menjawab, kan?"

Renji mulai emosi, lalu mengangkat kerah baju Uryu

"Apa katamu, bodoh...?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Uryu enteng "Hanya balasan yang ingin merendahkanmu"

Renji mulai tambah emosi. Dia ingin segera memukul Uryu.

"Kau... Jangan macam-macam!"

SET!

Orihime memegang tangan Renji.

'Abarai-kun..." ujar Orihime, sambil tersenyum panik "Sudahlah..."

Renji pun melemaskan tangannya.

"Cih, Padahal aku ingin segera memukulmu" ujar Renji "Tapi, kau nanti akan menderita juga..."

Uryu terlihat heran

"Apa maksudmu..?"

Tap tap

"Kalian!" ujar Rukia "Cepat, dia datang!"

SRAT! Renji, Rukia, Orihime, dan Ulqiorra lansung memberikan hormat, kepada sang tuan...

"Jadi, kalian belum mati..."

"Si-si-siapa kau?" ujar Ichigo

Tuan itu hanya tersenyum, lalu menatap Ichigo dan Uryu

"Gin Ichimaru" jawabnya "Ada masalah, tuan?"

"Iya" jawab Ichigo "KARNA KAU MENGAMBIL SEMUA TEMAN KAMI! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA, DASAR SETAN!"

DUAG!

Grimmjow meninju muka Ichigo

"Kurosaki!"

"Diam kau, manusia!" ujar Grimmjow "Dasar tidak sopan!"

Ichigo langsung mendongak

"Heh heh" ujar Ichigo "Yang tidak sopan adalah kau, bodoh..."

Grimmjow pun langsung menarik baju Ichigo

"Kau..."

Sudahlah"

"Ta-tapi..." ujar Grimmjow

"Tidak perlu" jawab Ichimaru.

Ichimaru pun melepaskan tangan Grimmjow dari baju Ichigo, lalu tersenyum.

"Kami mencari korban, hanya itu..." ujar Ichimaru "... Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" ujar Ichigo kesal

"Aku tahu nama kalian berdua..."

Ichimaru melangkah mendekati Uryu.

"... Dan saatnya aku mendapatkan sesuatu dari kalian"

"Ishida!"

Muka Uryu terlihat pucat, menatap Ichimaru. _Sial! Apa maumu? _pikir Uryu.

Ichimaru pun menatap muka Uryu yang ketakutan. Lalu, Ichimaru menyantuh jantung Uryu.

"Kau hanya ikuti saja..." ujar Ichimaru dengan nada dingin "... Uryu Ishida"

CRAT

"ISHIDAAAA!"

Seketika, Ichimaru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tubuh Uryu.

BRAK!

Grimmjow menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo ke dinding

"Diam kau!" ujar Grimmjow "Lihat saja temanmu itu untuk terakhir kalinya!"

"Tidak akan!" ujar Ichigo "Apa mau kalian pada Ishida?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, manusia!"

DUAG!

Grimmjow meninju perut Ichigo. Ichigo langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kalian..." ujar Ichigo lemas "Tidak akan... Ku Maafkan..."

"Katakan saja terus!" ujar Grimmjow "Lihat! Kau tidak bisa menolong temanmu itu! Sadarlah!"

"BERISIK!" teriak Ichigo

"Arrgghh..."

Uryu mulai merasa pusing. Penglihatannya mulai kabur.

_Aku... Masih memiliki janji dengannya..._ pikir Uryu _Dan aku... Ingin... Menepatinya..._

DEG!

CRAT! Uryu mulai muntah darah. Perutnya terasa hancur.

Ichimaru mulai tersenyum senang.

"Kau... Tunggu saja kematianmu"

Uryu tersenyum kecil.

_"Maaf... Kurosaki, Ulqiorra Schiffer, semuanya..."_

"HENTIKANNN...!"

BLAAR!

Seketika, ruangan mulai terkena cahaya putih

"A-a-ada apa ini?"

Semuanya panik, kecuali Ulqiorra dan Ichimaru

"Kau ingin memberitahu mereka semuanya... Mantan Anggota?"

Sriinngg...

Hening sekali. Hnaya terlihat Ichigo yang terbangun setelah ledakan tadi

"Aduuhhh... Apaan tuh tadi?"

Ichigo pun bangkit berdiri. Lalu, dia melihat Uryu yang tergeletak lemas di tempat yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ishida!"

Ichigo pun segera mendekati Uryu.

"Uhuk Uhuk... Aduh, selamat dah gw"

Melihat Uryu yang sadar, Ichigo tersenyum senang.

"Hahahaahha, lo masih ngarep hidup kan?" uajr Ichigo

"Ya iyalah" jawab Uryu "Tapi, ini dimana ya?"

Ichigo pun melihat sekeliling. Semua ruangan itu berwarna putih, dan terang sekali.

Tapi, hanya ada mereka berdua saja di situ.

"Kau sudah sadar kan, Stroberi baka?"

Ichigo pun menengok ke samping, dan melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Rukia...?"

"Hahahaha, penyelamatan yang tidak sia-sia juga!"

"Kau benar banget, Abarai-kun"

Uryu pun melihat 2 orang lain di sampingnya.

"Abarai...? Inoue-san...?"

"Hai, Ishida" jawab Renji, sambil merangkulnya "Bagaimana tadi? Tegang banget ya...?"

Uryu terlihat heran

"Apa maksudmu, Abarai?"

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang memberitahu"

Lalu, terlihat seorang pemuda di belakang Rukia.

"Kau... Byakuya Kuchiki kan?" ujar Uryu "Agen yang menghilang itu?"

"Benar" jawab Byakuya "Dan aku menyelamatkan kalian, karna ada hal yang aku harus bicarakan pada kalian berdua"

Apa yang akan Byakuya beritahu pada Ichigo dan Uryu? Apakah jawaban yang sangat dicari Ichigo dan Uryu?

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Yatta! Akhirnya!

Akhirnya juga, bisa masukin bagian yang pengen gw masukin!

Awkawakwakwakwakwak~! (GaJe version)

Ya sudah, maaf kalau ada yang salah dari scene-scene sebelumnya.

Dan, mohon reviewnya!

-RoyIshida-


	8. Scene VIII: Answers

Lanjutan lagi, lanjutan lagi!

Gila, padahal udah mau**** ******* ntar...

Masih update aja ya gw? ***GUBRAK!***

Nah, apa yang akan di katakan oleh Byakuya kepada Ichigo dan Uryu?

Well, kita lihat saja!

* * *

**Namida to Chi to Zetsubo-tekina**

Scene VIII: Answers

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah RS Angker bersama-sama dengan Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, dan Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi saat mereka menyelidiki, mereka berlima sudah diincar oleh kelompok misterius bernama Nemesis. Renji, Orihime, dan Rukia sudah jadi korban. 2 Anggota yang tersisia, Ichigo dan Uryu bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman mereka yang harusnya sudah tidak ada, tapi ada firasat aneh dengan kelakuan mereka. Mereka berdua pun bertemu dengan Gin Ichimaru, pemimpin kelompok Nemesis. Ichimaru pun mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Uryu, yang membuat Ichigo panik, tapi Ichigo tidak bisa apa-apa. Seketika, cahaya putih muncul dan menyinari ruangan itu. Lalu, Ichigo dan Uryu pun terbangun. Mereka bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman mereka, dengan sifat yang asli. Kemudian, Byakuya Kuchiki, mantan anggota Nemesis dan agen FBI yang hilang dulu, ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Ichigo dan Uryu. Sesuatu,yang bisa disebut jawaban...

"Memangnya, apa yang mau kau beritahu pada kami?"

Ichigo dan Uryu duduk di dekat Byakuya, sementara Renji dkk malah bertengkar karna masalah Pisang... (Astaga...)

Byakuya pun mengambil foto tuannya yang sudah kusam, lalu menjelaskan.

"Dulunya, tuan adalah manusia. Tapi, dia memiliki keturunan Nemesis dari ayahnya yang bunuh diri saat dia masih 6 tahun. Lalu, ibunya dibakar oleh warga setempat, sehingga dia bersembunyi. Lalu, dia sangat mencintai seorang putri kerajaan yang terkenal di situ. Dia pun melamar putri, dan akhirnya berhasil. Namun, raja dan ratu mengetahui kalau dia adalah orang Nemesis. Lalu, mereka berusaha mencari dia untuk di bunuh. Tapi, dia berhasil kabur dengan tuan putri dan menikah. Setelah 5 tahun, sang putri di bunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri karna mengkhianati kerajaannya. Putus asa, tuan melemparkan dirinya ke bawah jurang. Saat ia berreinkarnasi dengan tubuh Nemesisnya, dia menyadari kalau anggota Nemesis yang lain sudah dibunuh oleh kita semua. Maka, tuan menuntut balas dengan manusia"

"Tapi, kenapa dia ingin tubuh manusia?" tanya Uryu

Byakuya pun merogoh sakunya, lalu menaruh foto tuannya dengan sang putri.

"Dia ingin mencari cintanya" jawab Byakuya "Dia yakin kalau cintanya masih ada di dunia ini"

"Reinkarnasi, maksudmu?"

"Yap"

Ichigo dan Uryu langsung oo-ria kayak anak kecil. Lalu, Uryu melihat Renji dkk lagi berantem soal PR liburan.

"Terus, kok tadi kita berdua ngeliat mereka?" tanya Uryu

"Tuan besar mengambil tubuh mereka untuk dijadikan korban" jawab Byakuya.

Mendengarnya, ichigo dan Uryu tidak ngerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo

"Agar Nemesis mendapatkan tubuh manusia lain, dia harus mengorbankan 2 anggota Nemesis dan 3 Manusia lain. Dan, dia harus mencari tubuh yang akan dia pakai nanti" jawab Byakuya "Lalu, jiwa-jiwa yang tidak digunakan, di pindahkan ke dunia '**After World**' , dunia yang hening dan berwarna putih. Tapi, ada konsenquiensinya..."

Mendengar nada suara Byakuya yang terdengar aneh, Ichigo dan uryu merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa konsenquensinya?" tanya Ichigo

Byakuya terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kalau dia mendapatkan tubuh manusia... Nyawa orang-orang di dunia After World akan berakhir"

DEG!

Ichigo dan Uryu kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa?" ujar Ichigo kaget "Byakuya, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?"

Byakuya hanya menggeleng kecil

"Hal itu tidak bisa diubah, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo dan Uryu terdiam. Apakah mereka akan kehilangan teman-teman mereka selamanya? kehilangan semua yang mereka impikan, hanya karna itu?

Mereka pun menatap Renji, Orihime, dan Rukia yang tertawa keras.

Apakah... Mereka harus diberitahu?

Apa... Kita akan kehilangan mereka?

_Tidak. Pasti ada cara untuk menghentikannya, _pikir Uryu.

Uryu pun kembali menghadap Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-san... " ujar Uryu pelan

"Hm?" Byakuya langsung menoleh

"Apakah... Ada cara untuk mengubah itu semua?" lanjut Uryu

Byakuya pun berpikir sejenak

"Sebenarnya, ada 1 cara"

"APA CARA ITU?" ujar Ichigo dan Uryu serentak.

Byakuya menatap mata Ichigo dan Uryu yang sungguh-sungguh

"Kalian harus menusuk jantungnya"

Ichigo dan Uryu terlihat heran

"Manusuk jantungnya...?" ujar Uryu heran

"Yap" jawab Byakuya

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Ichigo

Byakuya pun mengambil kertas, menggambar pentagon dn menulis keterangannya.

"Kalian berdua, coba lihat gambar ini" ujar Byakuya

Ichigo dan Uryu pun melihat gambar Byakuya: Gambar Pentagon

"5 korban yang ada di situ mewakili sisi-sisi pentagon yang ada" ujar Byakuya "Tubuh uang akan dipakah diletakkan di tengah"

"Bagaimana cara pengambilan tubuhnya?" ujar Uryu

Byakuya pun menggambar bulan, dan menambah warna biru tua di langit-langit dekat bulan.

"Tunggu" ujar Ichigo "Maksudmu, dia melakukan hal itu pas bulan purnama?"

"Tepatnya, dini hari" jawab Byakuya "Pada saai tu, dia akan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tubuh mausianya. Lalu, bulan akan mempercepat porses, dan menambah kekuatan Nemesisnya"

"Bagaimana cara untuk mengagalkannya?" tanya Uryu

Byakuya pun mencoret pentagon itu.

"Saat bulan purnama, kau harus mencoret pentagon itu dengan darah manusia. Hal itu akan memperlambat proses" ujar Byakuya "Dan saat itu, kau harus menusuk jantungnya"

Ichigo dan uryu masih terlihat bingung

"Apa hanya itu caranya?" tanya Ichigo

"Betul" jawab Byakuya

Lalu, Ichigo dan Uryu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Lu tau kan, apa yang gw pikirin?" tanya Ichigo

"Iye" jawab Uryu "Mang apa?"

"Gimana caranya dapet darah mausia yang banyak?"

"Kok tanya gw?" ujar uryu "Mana gw tau!"

"Ingat" ujar Byakuya "Kalau kalian tidak berhasil, kalian akan kehilangan nyawa kalian"

Ichigo dan Uryu mengangguk

"Iya!"

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba, Rukia memeluk Ichigo dari belakang

"He-he-hei!" Ujar Ichigo

'Kau bisa melakukan hal itu kan?" ujar Rukia

ichigo terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil

"Iya"

Di sisi lain, Uryu dan Orihime saling terdiam

"Inoue-san..." ujar Uryu

Hap.

Orihime meemluknya

"Sudahlah" ujar Orihime "Aku tahu kau bisa"

Renji yang merasa tersindir gak punya cewek (malang nasibmu... *geplak!*) , langsung teriak

"WOIII! Udahan dong!"

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu tersenyum.

BRRAAKKKK

"A-a-a-apa ini?" ujar Ichigo heran

"Kalian harus keluar!" ujar Byakuya "Cepat!"

"Ta-tapi..."

Byakuya pun menatap mereka berdua

"Cepat"

Mereka pun mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Sebelum pergi, Uryu melihat seseorang yang mirip Orihime.

Uryu menatap dia, seperti mengenalnya.

"Kau... Lace, kan?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Uryu. Uryu membalaas tersenyum.

"Ulqiorra menunggumu"

Setelah Uryu mengatakan hal itu, terdengar bisikan di kupingnya.

"Terima kasih, aku juga menunggunya"

Uryu tidak tahu itu siapa, tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya

BRAK!

Ichigo dan Uryu mendarat di sebuah tempat yang berbeda.

"Hoi"

Uryu pun terbangun, lalu menatap Ichigo

"Mau melakukan hal itu?"

Uryu langsung tersenyum lebar

"Ayo!"

Srriinnggg...

Tiba-tiba, ruangan menjadi gelap

"Hei!" teriak Uryu "Ada apa i-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo terjatuh

'Kuroaski!" teriak Uryu

Uryu pun mendekati Ichigo

"Kurosaki!" teriak Ichigo "Kau tidak apa-apa ka-"

Sret...

Bruk. Uryu pun tergeletak di lantai, bersama-sama dengan Ichigo.

Terlihat Ichimaru dan Grimmjow di dekat situ.

"Merepotkan juga, harus seperti ini..." ujar Ichiamru

"Daripada hanya di diamkan saja..." jawab Grimmjow "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Ichimaru pun menatap ichigo dan Uryu, lalu tersenyum

"Kita lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan"

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mampukah Ichigo dan Uryu menghentikan semuanya?

**To be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Astaganaga, akhirnya selesai!

Lamanya...

Ni gara-gara update STATUS mulu di Twitter, jadi lemot author!

Anyway, keep review ya!

RoyIshida


	9. Scene IX: Last Thing

Astaga, cepet amat udah Chapter 9!

Ini jadi FanFic terpanjang yang dibuat author (Untuk sementara...)

Well, bagaimana cara Ichigo dan Uryu menamatkan cerita ini?

Udah deh, kita lihat saja...

* * *

** Namida to chi to zetsubō-tekina**

Scene IX: Last Thing

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Uryu Ishida mengadakan penyelidikan ke sebuah RS Angker bersama-sama dengan Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, dan Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi saat emreka menyelidiki, mereka berlima sudah diincar oleh kelompok misterius bernama Nemesis. Renji, Orihime, dan Rukia sudah jadi korban. 2 Anggota yang tersisia, Ichigo dan Uryu mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka cari-cari dari Byakuya Kuchiki, mantan anggota Nemesis dan agen FBI yang menghilang dulu. Lalu, mereka pun sampai di tempat yang berbeda, Tapi Gin Ichimaru, pemimpin Nemesis dan salah satu bawahannya berhasil menangkap merka berdua. Tinggal takdir yang dapat membuat Ichigo dan Uryu bertindak...

"Arrghhhh..."

Ichigo terbangun dengan nada gak enak. Samar-samar, Ichigo melihat sebuah pintu di depannya.

Dia tertangkap.

_Sial, gw ketangkep lagi, _pikir Ichigo kesal.

Lalu, dia mencoba berdiri. Tapi, badannya terasa sakit, dan wajahnya masih terluka parah.

_Ini gara-gara si rambut laut nih! _pikir Ichigo kesal_. Kalau gw ketemu dia lagi, gw cincang dia kayak yang di Episode terakhir ******** *****..._

_Tunggu dulu. Ishida mana?_

Setelah Ichigo melihat keadaan di sekitar, dia tidak melihat adanya Uryu di dekatnya.

"Gw di pisahin sama dia ya..." ujar Uryu pelan "Sialan!"

Ichigo merasa sangat emosi. Kenapa gw harus di pisah sama dia?

Ngiiikk...

Terlihat seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah sadar, kan?" ujarnya

"Siapa kau...?" ujar Ichigo lemah

"Ulqiorra Schiffer" jawabnya "Ada yang harus ku beritahu padamu"

Ichigo terlihat heran. Apa urusannya dengan aku?

"Ini tentang yang ku beritahu pada temanmu itu" jawab Ulqiorra lagi

Mendengar kata itu, Ichigo langsung menatap Ulqiorra sungguh-sungguh

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki niat apa pun padaku" ujar Ichigo "Ceritakan"

Ulqiorra pun duduk, lalu menceritakan semuanya...

**Kita tengok di tempat lain...**

TEK TEK TEK

Terlihat Ichimaru sedang berdiri, menatap seseorang di depannya. Orang itu seperti boneka, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Kemudian, terlihat darah dan beberapa jarum di situ. Tapi, tidak ada orang lain selain 2 orang ini.

Ichimaru pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajahnya yang lemas dan terluka parah.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan?" ujar Ichimamru

"Melihat apa?" tanyanya

Mendengar jawabannya, Ichimaru pun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kau sudah tau dari dia, kan?" ujar Ichimaru "Bagaimana, Ishida-san?"

Uryu, yang menjadi korban, hanya tersenyum belaka saat mendengarnya.

"Yap" jawab Uryu "Dan untuk apa kau memberikan itu padaku? Untuk melihat masa lalumu?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Ichimaru enteng "Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya tujuan untuk melakukan hal tadi"

Uryu terlihat heran.

"Lalu, untuk apa?" tanya Uryu

Ichimaru tidak menjawab, tapi hanya berjalan mendekati Uryu.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan kan?" ujar Uryu, sambil merasakan hawa Ichimaru saat berdiri di belakangnya.

Ichimaru langsung menepuk pundak Uryu, lalu mendekati mulutnya ke kuping Uryu. Ichimaru pun hanya berbisik

"Aku... Akan mengambil darahmu"

SET

"GGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Di depan pintu itu, Grimmjow tersenyum senang mendengar teriakan Uryu

"Akhirnya" ujar Grimmjow senang

Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Ulqiorra terlihat kaget mendengar teriakan Uryu

"Ishida!" teriak Ichigo. Lali, Ichigo menatap Ulqiorra "Apa yang dia lakukan pada Ishida?"

"Dia mengambil darah temanmu, lalu memberikan darahnya pada temanmu" ujar Ulqiorra "Hal itu digunakan untuk dapat menyatu dengan tubuhnya"

DUAK!

Ichigo memukul lantai dengan keras.

"Sial!" ujarnya "Ini sudah dimulai sejak awal!"

BRAK!

Pintu di depan Ichigo terbuka. Terlihat Grimmjow dan Ichimaru di depan pintu. Ichimaru membawa Uryu, yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, Ulqiorra?" tanya Grimmjow "Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak" jawab Ulqiorra

Grimmjow mulai terlihat kesal

"Hentikan gayamu yang sok itu" jawab Grimmjow emosi

"Kau yang sok" jawab Ulqiorra enteng

Kesal lagi, Grimmjow pun menggulung lengan bajunya, bersiap memukul Ulqiora

"Kau-"

CRAT

Tiba-tiba, Ichimaru sudah berada di belakang Ulqiorra.

Ulqiorra yang penuh darah.

"ULQIORRAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo pun mendekati Ulqiorra yang terluka parah.

Sementara itu, Grimmjow terlihat bingung

"Tuan" Ujar Grimmjow "Untuk apa kau-"

"Membunuh dia?" tanya Ichimaru "Dia merepotkan"

Tiba-tiba, Uryu terbangun. Uryu terkejut melihat Ulqiorra yang sudah terkapar di tanah, penuh darah.

"Ul... Qio... Ra..." ujar Uryu lemas, hampir terdengar seperti berbisik

Mendengar suara Uryu, Ichimaru tersenyum senang

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga" jawab Ichiamru "Well, kami akan pergi dulu"

Ichimaru pun melangkah keluar. Samar-samar di tatapan Ichigo, dia melihat Uryu yang seolah-olah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lakukan, ini saat yang tepat"

Kemudian, Grimmjow menutup pintunya. Setelah pintu tertutup, Ichigo mendekati Ulqiorra

"Hei, kau bisa berdiri kan?" ujar Ichigo

Ulqiorra mencoba, tapi darah di tubuhnya malah bertambah keluar. Ichigo pun mencoba menidurkannya

"Hei, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo pun menatap Ulqiorra

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan" jawab Ichigo dengan nada yakin

Ulqiorra pun mendesah

"Kau... Gunakan darahku untuk mencoret pentagon itu"

Ichigo terlihat kaget. _Darimana ia tahu tentang cara itu?_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo, Ulqiorra pun menjawab

"Kuchiki Byakuya juga memeberitahuku soal rencana itu" jawab ulqiorra "Kalau dia tidak bisa memberikan darahnya, aku akan memberikan"

Ichigo mulai terlihat bimbang, namun ia tak ingin Ulqiorra kecewa.

SET!

Dengan sigap, Ichigo mengambil darah Ulqiorra sedikit demi sedikit, lalu mencoret pentagon itu.

_Demi Ishida, demi si agen, demi teman-teman, demi semuanya... dan demi Ulqiorra._

Itulah yang di pikirkan Ichigo selama mencoret pentagon itu.

Sementara itu, Ulqiorra menatap langit. Ia tersenyum, melihat seseorang di depannya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi..." ujar Ulqiorra "... Lace"

Srriinngg...

Setelah beebrapa lama Ichigo mencoret pentagon itu, ichigo pun kembali ke tempat Ulqiorra

"Hoi, Ulqiorra"

Hening.

Tidak ada respon darinya.

Ichigo pun mendekati Ulqiorra yang berbaring. Mukanya terlihat pucat

"Hoi, kau jangan bercanda..."

Tidak ada respon. ichigo pun memegang tangannya, tapi tidak ada denyut.

Akhirnya, Ichigo tahu maksudnya.

"Ulqiorra...?" ujar Ichigo "ULQIORRRAAAAAAAAA!"

Hati Ichigo terasa sesak. Ulqiorra sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

_Sial! _pikir Ichigo _Harusnya gw gak melakukan hal itu!_

Ichigo pun kembali menatap mayat Ulqiorra, lalu menutup matanya.

"Kau mati dengan terhormat" ujar Ichigo pelan "Aku hargai itu"

DUAG!

Di depan pintu, terlihat Ichimaru yang tersenyum senang.

"Hoooo, jadi dia sudah mati ya..." ujar Ichimaru "Well, itu tidak apa-apa"

Ichimaru pun melangkah. Sudah mendekati jam 12.

Ichigo pun melihat Uryu yang bergerak seperti biasa, tapi Ichigo tahu.

Uryu masih shock dengan kematian Ulqiorra.

Grimmjow pun mengatur posisi. Uryu terdiam di tengah.

"Kali ini, harus bisa" ujar Ichigo pelan

Tek tek tek

Waktu sudah mendekati jam 12 malam. Ichimaru pun mulai memulai ritualnya:

Tʹmy budet pravitʹ na zemle, i shtammy tʹmy budet presledovatʹ vseh nas.  
Solntse ischeznet, i zemlya ischeznut v gustoĭ tishine.  
Ogonʹ budet goretʹ v mire, i more budet serditʹsya na nas vseh.  
lyudi stanut pyli, chto ne yavlyaet·sya poleznym dlya nas.

Hauntedi uhodyat,  
Dusha cheloveka ne imyeet smysla.  
Vozʹmite to, chto on lyubil, i pokazatʹ, chto on boyalsya.  
To, chto on nenavidel,  
I chto zastavilo yego padeniya.

Ichigo pun melihat langit mulai terlihat gelap, dan cahaya bulan mulai terlihat sangat terang.

BRRAAKKK

Suasana di "After World" mulai goyah

"Sial!" ujar Renji "Mereka harus bisa!"

"Mungkin..." ujar Orihime.

Rukia dan Orihime terlihat sangat gelisah. Byakuya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Pasti mereka bias" ujar Byakuya

"Kenapa nii-san bisa yakin?" tanya Rukia

Byakuya hanya menatap langit.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya "Tapi, aku percaya saja"

Zapisʹ yee dushi,  
slabye dushi, kotorye ne dolzhny bytʹ lyubimy nami,  
I ona plakala v voĭne,  
, kotoryĭ vydal boevoĭ klich krovi.

Otvetʹ mne, otvet na etot paggilanku,  
Ne prostit bednaya dusha,  
I izbavitʹsya ot etoĭ chelovecheskoĭ zhizni,  
v kriki, kotorye stanut pyli!

SSSRRIINNGGGGGG

Cahaya bulan menyinari sangat keras.

"Aku akan menemukan dia" ujar Ichimaru

_Kapan saatnya? _pikir Ichigo. _Jangan sampai ia berhasil!_

Tapi...

BRRAAKK!

"A-a-apa?"

Lingkarannya berubah menjadi biru, padahal harusnya merah.

"A...ARRGGHHHH!"

Ichimaru mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Ichimaru-sama!" teriak Grimmjow

"PERGI!"

Grimmjow pun melangkah mundur, melihat Ichimaru yang terlihat menderita.

"Tidak.." ujarnya "Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"

Uryu pun merasa ini saat yang tepat. Tapi, dengan apa ia menusuk jantungnya?

"ISHIDA!"

Set!

Uryu mendapat pedang milik Ulqiorra

"Pakai itu!" teriak Ichigo.

"Sial!" ujar Grimmjow "Dia sudah merencanakannya!"

Uryu pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Ichimaru. Ichimaru terlihat kaget.

"Apa... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Ichimaru

Uryu pun mengangkat pedangnya.

"Jangan... JANGAN LAKUKAN!" teriak Ichimaru

"TAMATLAH RIWAYATMUU!"

CRAT

~~~)(*~~

"Urrgghh..."

Ichigo terbangun. Ia melihat cahaya pagi yang ada di depannya.

"Apa... sudah selesai?"

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo pun melihat Uryu di dekat pohon. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa sudah selsai..?" ujar Uryu pelan

Ichigo hanya etrsenyum "Aku rasa"

"Hei, kalian berdua!"

Ichigo dan Uryu pun menengok, dan ternyata...

"Rukia!"

"Inoue-san!"

Ichigo dan Uryu pun mendekati Rukia, Renji, dan Orihime yang sudah kembali.

"Sudah selsai kok" ujar Renji "Kita menang!"

**Rukia POV**

Aku senang sudah berakhir. Tapi, aku merindukan kakakku yang tidak bisa kembali.

Meski begitu, aku dapat melihat Ichigo lagi, dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Heh?

Bayangan siapa itu?

Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Sepertinya aku mengenali senyumannya.

Bayangan... Nii-san?

Aku pun kembali tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman yang lembut.

"Terima kasih, nii-san"

Bayangan itu pun menghilang, setelah ditiup angin.

**Orihime POV**

Well, akhirnya sudah berakhir!

Aku lebih menyukai keadaan yang seperti ini. Mungin aku bisa mengajak yang lain ke-

_"Terima Kasih"_

Heh? Suara siapa itu?

Aku pun melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tapi...

"Kau ya?"

Aku melihat seseorang yang duduk di atas pohon, tersenyum padaku.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya yang manis.

"Apa yang kau terima kasihkan padaku?"

Singg

Dia menghilang, saat aku menanyakan hal itu

**Normal POV**

"Ahahahaha, ayo kita pulang!"

Mereka pun akhirnya merencanakan untuk pulang, setelah melewati hari yang berat.

2 orang yang berjuang paling lama, Ichigo dan Uryu, tersenyum terakhir setelah mengakhiri kejadian itu.

_Senang sudah berkahir, _pikir Uryu. _Melihat mereka semua tersenyum lagi, membuatku bahagia._

Uryu pun merangkul Orihime, yang membuat Orihime _blushing_.

Sementara itu, Ichigo memegang erat tangan Rukia, membuat Rukia tersenyum senang.

_Melihat Rukia tersenyum, aku jadi senang, _pikir Ichigo.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan menuju taman lagi. Sampai di taman, Renji langsung duduk.

"Capek gw!" ujar Renji

"Ya elah, lu kan kagak ngapain-ngapain kemaren" ujar Ichigo "Gw sama Ishida lebih ebrat tugasnya, tau!"

"Iye!" ujar Uryu "Lo kan, ketangkep pertama!"

"Berarti, Renji payah!" jawab Rukia

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, membuat Renji sebal.

"Ya..." jawab Renji "Kita kembali ke ahri yang membosankan di liburan ini"

"Iya" jawab Orihime "Padahal, masuk saja masih lama"

"Hahaha, mungkin ini aneh" jawab Ichigo "Tapi, aku merindukan aksi seperti dulu"

"Aku juga" jawab Uryu

Mereka pun menatap pemandangan yang indah di taman.

"O ya, gw punya usul" ujar Renji

Yang lain langsung penasaran "Apa?"

"Gimana kalau kita penyelidikan lagi?" tanya Renji

...

Hening

Hening

"UUUUAAAPPPPPAAAAAA?"

**The End**

**

* * *

**Akhirnya, selesai juga!

Berat banget, bikin cerita yang serius seperti ini...

Tapi, terasa bahagia saat sudah selesai! Ahahahaha~!

Oke semuanya, tolong review ya!

Maap kalau ada salah Typo, kurang POV lah (Sebenarnya males nulis- *dipelototin Letnan* Ahahahaha, saya memang lupa!) , dan kurang seru ceritanya!

(Kata-kata ritualnya bisa di translate pake mbah Google, dengan translate "Russian-Indonesia/English")

Sampai nanti!

RoyIshida


End file.
